Doctor Who and the Cyberdaleks
by TripleSalchowKw
Summary: In a future Earth, the daleks and the Cybermen have combined forces and taken over the earth. Inside Buckingham Palace, the daleks are creating a super soldier. Doctor Who, Donna, and Nadia must find the rebellion and the clues to defeating the Cybermen and Daleks that Martha Jones left behind. And if it comes down to it, will they have to use the Austerhagen Key?
1. Chapter 1

Nadia's POV

A strange sound filled the night air. A curious whirring noise. Nadia ducked behind a stack of boxes. Out of nowhere, a big blue box appeared in the grass! A man in a trench coat stepped out. Nadia crept closer.

"This isn't Tunghai! Where are the beaches?" he yelled back into the box. A woman with red hair stepped out of the box behind him. She came close enough to see the man's face. With a start, she realized it was the Doctor! So the woman must be Donna Noble. They perfectly matched the descriptions that were aired ever since Nadia could remember.

"Doctor?" she stepped out of the bushes.

He whirled to face her. "How did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name," Nadia said.

He frowned. "What do you mean everyone knows my name?"

Nadia started as a clanking sound came from a nearby shadow. Another metallic sound came, it sounded closer.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Nadia cried in a nervous whisper.

She dashed down the alley. The Doctor and his companion exchanged a glance, then both of them started after her. The Doctor caught up to her easily as they turned a corner. They bounded down a ramp and into a brightly lit street. People hurried to get off the street as the big clock

above flashed 9:50 curfew in 10 minutes. Nadia turned into a dark alley stopped in front of a closed steel door. She dug frantically through her pockets until she found her a card. She stuck her eye to the retina scanner then swiped her card. Donna stepped inside right before the door hissed

shut. Inside, the walls were steel, and in the middle of the floor a tall circular lift stuck out of the ground. Nadia went over to it and pressed a button, the door popped open.

"Come on then," Nadia waved them over to the lift. When they were all inside, it whizzed smoothly downward. The Doctor leaned against the wall and studied Nadia.

"I didn't catch your name," he said.

"I'm Nadia Jones," she replied.

The lift ground to a stop and Nadia hopped out. On one side of the room, desks lined the space. On the other half, big steel boxes were neatly lined up. Nadia sat at one of the desks. The Doctor and Donna sat in the desks across from her.

"You never answered my question," the Doctor spoke suddenly. "How did you know my name?"

Nadia thought for a moment. "Every night, we get a broadcast, same time every night. They show your faces and your names, and if we see you, we're supposed to turn you in."

"Why?" Donna asked. "What did we do to you?"

Nadia shrugged. "They never say why."

"Who is they?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"It's the Silver men and-"

The Doctor interrupted her. "No, it can't be... What do these Silver men look like?"

"See for yourself," Nadia pulled a tablet out of one of the desk drawers. "The broadcast is starting.

The Doctors POV

The Doctor was aiming for Tunghai, but when he stepped into the dark streets of a futuristic earth, he got more than he bargained for. Nadia Jones... She reminded him of someone. He just couldn't remember who.

"See for yourself," Nadia handed him the tablet. The Doctor's face flashed on the screen followed by Donna's.

Then, a familiar metal face appeared on the screen. "Bring them to us if seen. The CyberKing has decreed it so."

Then a dalek rolled into the camera's view. "Obey on threat of extermination. The Doctor must be found, and the human girl. So says the Supreme Dalek!"

"It's a different one," Nadia looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"They've never said their names before," Nadia looked up at him. "Do you know them?"

The Doctor sat back. "The Daleks and the Cybermen. It can't be. The daleks are in a timelock. And all the cyber men were destroyed."

"So, you can't.. undo a timelock?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you can't... Unless... Can't be! They all died!"

"Who all died?" Nadia prodded?"

"The Galorians. They were the highest level of Timelords, and they had the ability to undo a timelock. I can undo a timlock myself, but I didn't let the daleks out. And you can't unlock it from inside which rules out the Master." The Doctor sat up. "There's another Timelord."

"Who do you think it is?" Donna leaned forward.

The Doctor looked confused. "I'm not sure, but- wait a minute! Taleen!"

"Taleen?" Donna inquired.

"A Timelady who was exiled for her refusal to comply with the will of the Council. Would have gone with her but... Anyway, to my knowledge she never fought in the Time War. Which means-"

"She could still be alive!" Donna and the Doctor said together.

Nadia looked between the two of them. "What's a Timelord then?"

Nadia's question went unanswered as the Doctor and Donna conferred with each other.

"So what are they doing here?" Donna mused. "You told me last time they met, it didn't end well for a the cybermen."

"Well..." The Doctor stroked his chin, suddenly he turned to Nadia. "Is the whole world captured?"

"No," Nadia replied. "The Scots and Irish have a rebellion, they're somewhere around here. They have allies in Canada and the United States."

"Out of curiosity, is there an organization called UNIT?" the Doctor asked.

Nadia looked around and leaned forward. "UNIT? Why'd you want to know about UNIT?

She sounded nervous, scared even. _Very interesting_.

"You know, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," the Doctor pressed.

"That's what it stands for? Anyway, they work for those dalek creatures, and the cybermen too. If they you're part of the rebellion, they come and get you in the middle of the night."

Donna's POV

Nadia looked terrified. The Doctor mentioned UNIT and she almost fainted. From what she remembered, UNIT was supposed to be the good guys. Apparently not any more. Donna remembered something Martha Jones had told her. "UNIT not what it used to be. They've changed. And one of the days something bad's going to happen. I can't explain how I know. I feel it. And that's why I'm staying, I have to try to stop them."

On impulse Donna suddenly blurted. "Do you know who Martha Jones is?"

Nadia looked up from the tablet. "Yeah, she was my Great Great Grandmother. She died a few years ago. She was part of the rebellion."


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia's POV

The Doctor looked up. "A timelord is... well a lord of time to put it simply. We can travel through through space and time. One of our jobs, well my jobs is to close cracks and time. I also specialize in saving worlds. Including earth, serveral times, from the same people, or aliens."

Donna touched one of the big metal containers. "Oi!" She jerked her hand away. "It shocked me!"

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked.

"It. Shocked. Me!" Donna shook out her hand.

Nadia jogged over and inspected it. "It's never done that to me before." Carefully, she pressed her fingertip to the cool metal. Nothing happened.

"What's in there?" The Doctor ran over.

He pulled something from his trench coat pocket. It made a strange buzzing noise. He glanced at something and made a face.

"Where's the lock?" Nadia pointed to a tiny bulge. He waved his... was that a screwdriver? The door popped open a crack. The Doctor grabbed the door than quickly pulled his hand away.

"Why did it shock you and not me?" Nadia touched the metal again. And again, nothing happened. Pulling out a pair of black rimmed glasses, the Doctor examined the box.

"Of course! We've time travelers! It won't let us open it," he turned to Nadia. "You have to open it. It didn't shock you because you, haven't traveled through time. If we keep trying to open it, we'll eventually get electrocuted."

Nadia pulled the door open and smiled. "It's an angel! A stone angel! What's it doing here."

The Doctor froze. "Nadia, Donna, whatever you do don't blink. Nadia, close the door right now."

Nadia slammed the door, the doctor waved his screwdriver thing over it. He began running around the metal boxes with his glasses on. All the boxes were in perfect rows nearly touching. He glanced at the walls, and all around it were metal doors. He grabbed Donna and pushed her away.

"Nadia get your things, we're leaving."

Nadia stuffed her few precious belongings into a worn leather bag with 'M. Jones' stitched onto the underside. She grabbed the tablet and followed Donna out the door. Nadia glanced over he shoulder as the Doctor hurried into the lift.

"Why are we leaving?" Donna asked. "And why were those stone angels so important?"

"Those are Weeping Angels. They can only move if they aren't seen, that's why I told you not to blink," the Doctor hurried into the silent city. "They feed off your life energy by sending you back in time with a touch."

Nadia hesitated in the doorway. "Doctor? It's curfew, we can't go out. UNIT patrols the street at night. If they see us, we'll be taken away."

As soon as she closed her mouth, the thud of boots on the street made her shrink back into the shadows. The Doctor pressed against the wall then, as soon as the UNIT patrols turned the corner, he darted away. Donna motioned for Nadia to follow her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," she said.

Taking a deep breath, Nadia left the safety of the shadows and followed Donna across the street. Turned out the Doctor was good at avoiding the patrols. When they came to the alley where he had left his blue box, he unlocked it and ducked inside. Donna pulled Nadia inside. She gasped, it was huge. A control board sat in the center and took up plenty of space. There was half open door that led to what looked like a library!

"Granny was right," she breathed. "It is bigger on the inside than the outside."


	3. Chapter 3

Donna's POV

The Doctor paced back and forth around the TARDIS controls, muttering to himself.

"Why did we leave? They were inside the boxes," Nadia complained. "It's not like they could get out."

"Somehow, someone captured those Weeping Angel and put them there." The Doctor faced her. "There were easily a hundred maybe more. Nadia, that was a prison! We can't take the chance that they may break out. Because one of these days they will. Weeping Angels only stay dormant for so long. I didn't want to be there when they did. When it senses lots of energy, say a time travelers, or someone who's descended from a time traveler, they will wake up."

"Nadia, when Martha was there, did you ever here thudding or noises from the boxes?" Donna asked. Nadia thought for a minute then shook her head.

"So, the question is, if Martha travelled with me, worked with UNIT (the good UNIT), why haven't the Weeping Angels tried to get out? Why would they stay dormant if an energy like hers stayed around them? Why?" The Doctor ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He ran over to the controls and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He stuck it into port. Readings flashed on the screen. Donna peered over his shoulder, trying to make sense of it.

"They've been in those boxes one hundred years," the Doctor said in surprise. "Why so long?"

Suddenly Donna remembered something. "Doctor! That was a UNIT base. It's the new one we went to, well old one now. Those boxes were there when we went. But, UNIT must have out those Angels there. And those Angels were as dangerous as you say they are, why haven't they come back?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't pay attention to those boxes, I should have."

"Doctor?" Nadia's eyes were wide. "UNIT works for the cybermen and daleks."

The Doctor slapped himself on the forehead. "I'm so thick! Of course! They've been planning this for a long time."

 _They must somehow have control of the Weeping Angels_ , Donna thought.

"They must somehow have control of the Weeping Angels," the Doctor said. " Bad, bad, bad!"

Donna peered at the scope, something was moving out of the shadows. She reached for the Doctor. "Doctor! What's that?"

The thing steadily moved towards the TARDIS. It walked like a cyberman, but was blue and yellow. It had the head of a dalek, it eye stalk swiveling. In any other situation, it would have looked humorous, but Donna knew how dangerous that creature was.

"It's a cyberman dalek thing," The Doctor exclaimed. "It's a... cyberdalek."

A grating voice blasted through the air. "I have found the Doctor and his time machine."

The TARDIS began shake.

"Hold on to something!" Donna yelled to Nadia. Automatically grabbing something as the TARDIS tilted. Abruptly, the TARDIS stopped shaking. Donna made her way to the scope, she peered out.

"They've painted it bloody silver!" Donna exclaimed in disgust as she stared at Buckingham Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadia's POV

Donna's face was horrified. Nadia studied her curiously.

"You're really not from around here are you?" Nadia smirked. "It's been like forever, even the old people don't remember it being painted."

Donna just shook her head muttering under her breath. A cyberdalek appeared in front of the TARDIS. It fired at the smooth blue doors, nothing happened, except for a little shaking. Then, they appeared in the the throne room! A horde of daleks surrounded the TARDIS, while the cybermen guarded the doors, watching impassively.

"Doctor!" a dalek rolled forwards. "You are surrounded! Come out of your time machine!"

Nadia stared up at the Doctor, what was he going to do? He walked over to the door and opened it, but not before handing his sonic screwdriver to Donna.

"Keep this for me," he looked into her eyes.

She nodded and tucked it into a pocket. The Doctor whipped out a pair of glasses and put them on before strolling out. Donna and Nadia exchanged a glance and followed him out. When they were both out, he locked the door. Then, as the daleks aimed the thing that protrudeds out of their head at them, they raised their hands.

"No need to point eye-stalks at us," he said good naturedly.

The dalek ignored him, instead grating. "You will come with us!"

The other daleks rolled forward menacingly. The Doctor shrugged and followed it down along corridor.

"You will wait here," the dalek intoned, then rolled off, the others trailing behind it. Two cyberdaleks stayed behind to guard the cell. A once grand sitting room had been striped bare and only a table with four chairs, and four cots remained. Off to the side, a door stood. Nadia assumed it led to the toliet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not** **updating for so long. I know I hate when people don't update in like forever. I think I'll start updating like once a week or something like that. You're lucky if I update at all (;**

The Doctor's POV

He paced the cell, thinking. Then the door banged open.

"We have confirmed you are the Doctor," the dalek said. "You and your companions will come with me."

They followed the dalek through the halls of Buckingham Palace. In the throne room, chairs and a table had been set out.

"You will sit," the same dalek instructed.

The Doctor casually sat down, and crossed his legs. The dalek stared at him. Somehow, the dalek was channeling a strong sense of hatred towards the Timelord it knew as 'The Predator'.

Finally, after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, the dalek spoke. "You are responsible."

Frowning, the Doctor leaned forwards. "Responsible for what?"

"You brought the angels here. It is because of you that we have lost so many," the Doctor swore the dalek snarled at him.

"I didn't bring the angels here. The last time I was here, in about 2012, I helped collect as many Weeping Angels as possible. We put them in prisons," the Doctor snapped. "And I could really care less whether you get sent back in time but.. That means the angels grow stronger, and nobody wants that."

Before the Doctor could say anything else. The dalek interrupted him. "Exactly. You brought the angels here. It is your fault that we are stranded here."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, earth wasn't exactly the safest place to keep the angels. But that's as a planet strictly speaking. I brought those boxes from 4092 Chamba. And that means, that nothing could break out of that."

"Could you?" the daleks question startled the Doctor.

"Could I break out of a Chambawee made prison box," he ran his hand through his hair. "Weell, I have a sonic screwdriver."

He could only take the daleks silence as confusion. The Doctor surveyed the throne room while the dalek sat in stony silence. It had been completely redecorated. The red walls soared above, with perfect silver circles protruded, then near the top of the dome shaped roof, there was a yellow band. _Clever_ , he thought. The throne room was painted to look like a dalek. Without the eye stalk. The thrones were a bright gold, with a silver pillows and head rests lining them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who commented-**

 **Leolion**

 **Awesomeman216**

 **Whoviangal02**

 **RoryAmy**

 **DoctorWhovian199**

 **Lia**

 **Well, I'm waiting for the new season…. One without Clara! Yay! When Clara left, I started dancing. I wonder who his new companion will be… Someone good I hope. Enjoy!**

 **~TripleSalchowKw**

"Enough of this babbling!" the dalek commanded. "You are stalling."

"Of course I'm stalling! I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor stalled, his mind racing.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, a slow smile spreading across his face. _Of course! They're going to use the angels to take over the world,_

 _well I sort of knew that already._

The Doctor leapt to his feet, grinning. The dales eyestalks swiveled as he paced the room.

"So, you want the angels, so you took over Britain to do it. But, you have problem! You can't get into the boxes. They're specially made, dalek proof. So you need me, to open the boxes for you!"

"How did you know?" one of the smaller daleks asked.

 _Interesting, he hadn't known that daleks came in different sizes._

"Well," the Doctor shrugged carelessly, and dusted some lint off his trench coat. "I'm clever."

He could've sworn the dalek glared at him. Then, it rolled over to the cyberman who was standing just inside the door.

"Inform the Master, we have the Doctor."

The cyberman clanked out of the room, and the dalek turned to face the Doctor. It's long eyestalk never wavered from the his face. He ignored the dalek as a wizened old man in a floating wheelchair drifted in.

"Davros," he addressed the old man.

"Doctor," a parody of a smile distorted his sunken face, he coughed. "You have the means to open the prison boxes. You will give it to us."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about. The prison boxes don't have keys. Those sort are meant to contain the prisoners forever. I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Don't play dumb with me, Doctor!" Davros snapped. "Use your weapon!"

The Doctor sighed. "In all these long years, when have I carried a weapon?"

Davros drummed his fingers impatiently, thinking long and hard. Finally, sighing, he stared at the Doctor. "You know what I speak of."

Donna's POV

Donna had stayed silent while the dalek integrated the Doctor. But now, it was time to speak up. They were getting nowhere. If they were going to escape, Donna was going to have to intervene.

"Davros, if you let us got, I'll give you the key," Donna feigned resignation.

The Doctor turned astonished eyes on her. "Donna! No!"

"I'm sorry Doctor, it's the only way," she turned her attention back on Davros. "Promise, give us your word."

Davros chuckled. "So, your companion is willing to sacrifice the fate of the world for her freedom. Very well, I give you my word. Now give me the key."

Donna pretended to look sad. "This is the only way, Doctor. Davros, when the Doctor had the prison boxes made, the key made to look like a necklace. He gave it to me to protect a few months ago."

"It;s not the only way! You don't understand what you're doing! If you give him the key-" the Doctor trailed off, realizing what Donna had just said.

Donna unhooked her necklace and dangled it above Davros' metal clad hand. Her Grandfather, Wilf, had given her the necklace for her birthday. It was a perfect circle that had swirls imbedded in it. From what she remembered, there was an indentation in the prison box they had looked at, that was about the same size of the necklace.

"Let it never be said, that Davros the Creator never kept his word. I thank you. Goodbye, Doctor," Davros snatched the necklace and floated out of the throne room. "Come, my soldiers."

All the daleks, and cybermen followed Davros down the long hall. After the clanks of the cybermen faded into the distance, the Doctor turned to Donna with an enormous smile.

"Donna Noble! That was brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Now let's go before they realize you tricked them."

Donna smiled humbly. "Well, I'm clever."

The Doctor laughed as he led the way out of the throne room.

"Wait," the Doctor froze. "If they have Buckingham Palace, where's the Queen?"

Nadia had been quiet the entire time, but now, she spoke up. "She's in the Tower, guarded by dozens of cybermen. Are you going to rescue her? The northern rebellion tried a few months ago but half of them got captured and put in the dungeons."

Donna breathed in the crisp night air gratefully, the palace had smelled overwhelmingly like metal and blood. They hurried through the shadows to where the TARDIS was parked.

"Nadia, what did you mean by the northern rebellion?" Donna followed the Doctor into the police box.

"Well, there's a southern rebellion. One of they're bases is in south London. At first, the Queen's oldest two sons had one big rebellion. But then there was some kind of argument and they split apart. They're two small by themselves to do any type of real damage to Davros. And they refuse to work together. The Queen is the only one who can make them join back together," Nadia finished.

The Doctor had a familiar gleam in his eye as he raced around the console. "Let's go save the Queen."

Donna pulled Nadia to the railing. "Better hold on to something."

A lone light in the Tower of London was on as the Queen of England stared down at a police box was materialzing the shadows. _It couldn't be_ , she thought. _But I hope it is Sir Doctor of TARDIS._


	7. Chapter 7

_**At last! Updated!**_

 _Chapter 7_

 _A huge steel maze separated them from the Tower. Nadia leaned towards the wide open gate._

 _"_ _Won't the cybermen kill us before we get to the opening?" Donna eyed the suspiciously clear area._

 _"_ _Of course not," Nadia giggled. "It's the Death Maze. Why would they need cybermen when the Maze is going to kill us?"_

 _"_ _The Death Maze, well that's cheerful," Donna chirped brightly._

 _Nadia inched out of the shadows. "Don't worry, I'll get you through safely. My Da built the maze, we'll be alright."_

 _The Doctor nodded. "I trust you."_

 _Donna remained silent, but she followed Nadia to the opening. She took a deep breath, and started down the first corridor. The floor had spiraling designs in the floor. She smiled to see Nadia inscribed amongst a swirl of flowers._

 _"_ _So how do we get through?" The Doctor inquired in a low voice._

 _Nadia smiled. "Follow the flowers. It's simple really; the pattern is left, right. And if by some chance you don't let from right, follow the smell of chips. Can't wrong with that."_

 _Nadia skipped down the passage following the looping purple flowers that crawled over the walls and floors._

 _"_ _Doctor?" she suddenly remembered something, Martha had told her a couple of years back. "When Grandma was still alive, she said all of this- the daleks and the cybermen- was like 'The Year that Never Was'. She said when it was all over, everything went back to normal. Does that mean everything will happen like the daleks and the cybermen never came here? And we'll have a whole different life?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," the Doctor was experiencing the strangeness of not knowing something, he stopped in his tracks, ran his fingers through his hair, and repeated, a bit incredously- "I don't know."_

 _Suddenly, the clanking of metal feet richeted off the metal walls, Nadia started, there weren't supposed to be cybermen in the Maze. But they sounded very close._

 _"_ _Run!" Nadia took off down the passage, veering right._

 _But as they rounded the corner, the floor began to move, huge metal plates shifting and sliding. Her eyes widened as she relized what was happening- the layout of the Maze was shifting. The rumbling stopped, and they were facing a completely different direction, a thick wall behind them._

 _"_ _Do you know how to get us out of here?" Donna sounded a bit worried._

 _"_ _I don't think so," she slowly turned in a circle. "It's all changed. We're lost."_


End file.
